


Hot Chocolate Break

by cac0daemonia



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Fanart, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Some Clone Wars fanart of Cody and Rex in their cold assault armor.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 29
Kudos: 123





	Hot Chocolate Break

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this post on Tumblr](https://phantom-of-the-keurig.tumblr.com/post/630654699083874305/cold-weather-commander-cody-spotted-in-the-new) a week or two ago, and had to draw Cody and Rex in their cold assault armor - with a twist. :) My boys deserve soft things and hot chocolate!
> 
> *[Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/M-rzSQ1ELG4)*
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com).
> 
> I usually stream on [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia) while I'm drawing, so feel free to stop by.

Small:

Large:


End file.
